Messed
by Crittab
Summary: OTH, Freaky Friday Style! Takes place during season one when Lucas is dating both Brooke and Peyton What happens when forces intervene and switch Lucas and Haley? Chaos ensues! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Okay, of course the idea is Freaky Friday the movie, and this is an answer to a challenge by babyj23. Just read on… also, don't own OTH.

**Messed**

"Okay, lets try that over again," Jake said. He was standing in Haley's garage, with his electric guitar while Lucas sat being the drum set, Haley on the bass and singing along with Jake.

"Seriously, we need to get that chorus right," Haley said. Lucas nodded.

"Okay, so you want to try it from the beginning, or just that chorus?" Lucas asked. Haley shrugged.

"Your call."

"Alright, lets go over it from the top," Lucas said. Jake and Haley nodded and waited for Lucas to strike up the song with the drum part.

Haley and Jake came in with their parts, Jake going crazy on his guitar as well as Haley on the bass. Their style of music was completely rock, nothing less than the best.

"I'm so misunderstood  
feel like I'm living under a hood  
no one sees me for what I really am  
no one cares if I fall, they don't lend me a hand," Haley sang the first few lines when Lucas stopped them.

"We need to work on the beat there."

"Yeah, it's off. Let go over that last line once or twice," Jake suggested.

"Okay, so its no one cares if I fall, they don't lend me a hand… How am I supposed say that?"

"4/4 time, Okay on the first beat, cares on the third. They on first and me on third," Lucas said. She nodded.

"Okay, lets try this again."

That night Lucas and Haley sat in a small diner just outside of Tree Hill. Aside from the band nothing had gone right in their relationship since before Lucas' crash. They were hoping to bond again and resolve their differences. Both wanted to rekindle the bond they'd once had.

"So, we should probably talk about why we're here," Haley said. They had been skirting around certain topics for the past hour and Haley was getting tired of it. Luke took a sip of his coke and nodded.

"Go ahead, I know there are some things you've been avoiding since the night of my accident," Lucas said. He silently braced himself, hoping this would be conducted calmly.

"Have you broken up with Brooke yet?" Haley asked point blank.

"No."

"Does she know about you and Peyton?"

"No," he said, trying to stay calm. Haley nodded.

"You know how I feel about that," she said. He nodded.

"You've made that very clear. I don't like it either, but it's an unavoidable situation right now," Haley rolled her eyes.

"That's bullsht. Brooke deserves so much better than that. She may be slutty but she would never cheat on you," Haley said spitefully.

"Don't call her slutty, Haley. She's never done anything to you," Lucas said protectively.

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that she's been around the block, Scott."

"It also doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you haven't liked her since you first met her."

"It doesn't matter whether or not I like her, what your doing to her is wrong, and obviously unlike you I have compassion."

"Oh get off it, Haley. You of all people should not be talking about compassion."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because you're still with that son of a bitch I call my half brother," Lucas said spitefully. Haley shook her head with a rueful laugh.

"How can you still say that about him? He was the first person you saw when you woke up from your coma. He was there for you," Haley shouted.

"Yeah, he was there so that he could get you back and use you against me again."

"Stop saying those things about him. You don't know anything about him. Besides, if anyone's being used it's Brooke, for your strange fantasies. She deserves better, and from someone I used to consider a friend I think I deserve better from you as well."

"You deserve better? Haley, you've done nothing but judge me ever since I first mentioned Brooke to you. You need to grow up and stop thinking about yourself," Lucas yelled.

"Stop thinking about myself? The only reason I started tutoring Nathan was for you," Haley yelled.

"And now your kissing him. Are you sleeping with him for me too, Haley?" Haley bolted from her seat and began walking determinedly out of the diner.

"Oh, so now your just going to leave, run away from your problems in true Haley James fashion," Lucas said, walking after her.

"I'm not running, I'm walking. And I don't really care what you think about me or Nathan. It doesn't concern you," she said. She pushed open the glass door and slammed it shut in Lucas face, who opened it again and ran to catch up with her.

"You used to care what I thought, why not now?" Lucas asked, walking along with her.

"Because you gone and turned into some playboy jackass with a chip on his shoulder and different girl in his bed every night," Haley said. She spun around and stopped short, looking into the face of her old vest friend.

"I'm not like that, Haley. You know that."

"You could have fooled anyone Luke. You're acting like you don't give a damn about what anyone thinks."

"You know that's not true."

"Isn't it? You've been playing everyone, Lucas. You're even playing yourself for God sake!"

"Nothing I do is your business, Haley. Stay out of it," Lucas said, raising his voice again.

"Fine, I will. Just don't come to me when Brooke realizes that you've been banging her best friend behind her back," Haley shouted. Neither notice an old woman come out of the restaurant they had stopped in front of. She walked up to the pair and tapped Haley on the shoulder, pulling her attention away from Lucas.

"What?" she snapped. The old woman looked startled. "Sorry," Haley said. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It's not really a good time, Ma'am," Lucas said. The old woman pushed a tray filled with little fortune cookies in between them.

"No thanks," Haley said. Lucas shook his head.

"Take one," insisted to old woman in a heavy Chinese accent.

"No thank you," Lucas said, more adamantly than Haley had.

"Please," said the woman. Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed one off the tray, Lucas did the same and they waited for the woman to retreat back inside before speaking again.

"I'm going home," Lucas said in monotone. Haley nodded and clenched her teeth as she watched him walk away. Once he'd turned a corner she realized she still had the fortune cookie in her hand. She cracked open the cookie and eat the shell, then walked into the light to read the message.

Lucas walked around the corner and leaned back against the stone wall to calm himself. It was then he realized he still had the small misshapen cookie in his hand. He cracked it open and through away the crusty shell and walked underneath a streetlamp to read the inscription.

"When you least understand you're places will change until the misunderstood is changed," Haley and Lucas said in unison.

"Stupid," Haley said under her breath. She shoved the piece of paper in her left jeans pocket and began off in the opposite direction that Lucas had gone in.

"Whatever," Lucas said. He crumpled the paper and threw it down onto the ground.

He just started to walk away when the ground began to fiercely tremble. Lucas braced himself on the wall and sheltered his head as branches fell off trees around him.

Haley stopped suddenly as the ground beneath her began to tremor. She huddle down beneath a park bench until the shaking stopped, then pulled herself out and looked around. Almost immediately her thoughts turned to Lucas.

"Luke," she yelled. She bounded back in the direction she'd come from, nearing running directly into Lucas as she turned a corner.

"God, Haley are you okay?" Lucas asked. She nodded.

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He looked around, to survey the damage but there was none.

"What the hell?" he asked. Haley shook her head.

"It doesn't make sense," she said. He shrugged and turned around again.

"I'm going to head home. Bye, Haley," he said. Again anger filled her at the things he'd said earlier about Nathan and herself. She took a deep breath and turned in the other direction.

"Bye," she said.

Haley went to Nathan's house. Once she got there he invited her in, and they later fell asleep together in his bed.

Lucas went home, but was surprised to find Brooke sitting on his doorstep when he got there. He invited her in and like usual, ended up sleeping together. They fell asleep together in Lucas bed.

The following morning Lucas woke up with the sun. He felt an arm draped over his stomach.

"Mm, Brooke," he said. His eyes shot open at the sound of his voice…well, it was more like Haley's voice. He looked around and realized the arm on him in fact belonged to a sleeping Nathan. Lucas jumped out of bed and ran toward the door, but his reflection caught his attention in Nathan's mirror. It wasn't his reflection though, it was Haley's.

"Hales, come back to bed," came the groggy voice of Nathan. Lucas spun around.

"No, I'm think I should go home… uh… to Lucas' house," he said. Nathan sat up and shook his head.

"Why?" he asked confusedly.

"Umm, well… darling," he said. Nathan laughed lightly. "What?"

"Did you just call me darling?" Nathan asked. He got out of bed and walked over to where Lucas/Haley was standing. He tried to snake his hands around Haley's body, but it moved quickly out of his way.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Uhh, I just really need to get out of here," Lucas said, trying to sound like Haley.

"Why. Are you okay?" Nathan asked. Lucas bolted out of the room with Nathan following closely.

"I'm just not myself," Lucas said. Nathan looked utterly and completely confused.

"Then why do you need to see Lucas?"

"Because I just do," he said, pulling on Haley's shoes.

"Umm, Okay, I'll call you later," Nathan said. Lucas shook Haley's head.

"No, I'll uh… I'll get Haley… umm… I'll call you later . Yeah, bye man," Lucas said. Nathan grabbed Haley's arm.

"Did you just call me man?" He asked.

"Umm… yes… yes I did. By accident," Lucas said. Nathan shook his head with a rueful laugh.

"You sound more like Lucas every day, it's really scary," he said. Lucas laughed lightly and bolted out the door, leaving Nathan beyond scared and confused.

Haley woke up slowly as the sun penetrated her sleep. She groaned and sat up lightly, taking in her surroundings.

"Why am I at Luke's?" she thought to herself. "Oh god, did Nathan get me drunk?"

She pulled herself out of Lucas' bed and stretched, but caught a chill. She pulled her arms around her middle, feeling nothing but skin. She looked down and stifled a scream.

"Oh my god!" she said quietly. She ran over to the mirror and saw Lucas staring back at her, completely naked. She scrambled around the room to find her clothes… his clothes. She pulled them on quickly.

"Lucas?" came a female voice from the bed. Haley snapped her head up and looked into the face of a half naked Brooke.

"Brooke?" she asked. She was scared at the sound of Lucas' voice coming from her.

"Come back to bed, gorgeous. It's like six," Brooke said. Haley shook Lucas' head.

"No, umm… I need you to go," she said. Brooke gave her a questioning look.

"Why?"

"Because Karen… mom.. might find you here. Yeah, so get dressed and I'll umm… I'll call you later?" she said in almost a questioning tone. Brooke stood up, Haley swiveled around so as not to look.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"Oh, nothing… Just looking at this picture," Haley said, holding a picture of Karen over her shoulder for Brooke to see.

"I see. Okay, I'm dressed, so if you were appalled by my appearance maybe you wont be now," Brooke said, sounding a little hurt.

"Okay, good," Haley said. She mentally kicked herself and swiveled around.

"What?"

"Umm… I'm not appalled by your appearance… I am not appalled," Haley said. Brooke shook her head angrily and headed for the door.

"I'll uh.. I'll call you," Haley called after her. Just as Brooke opened the door, Haley's own body came through.

"Tutor-girl," Brooke said.

"Oh, umm, hey Brooke," Haley said.

"Bye," Brooke said. She then ran out of the room, letting Haley pass her on her way in.

"What the hell is going on?" Lucas (Haley's body) asked once Brooke had closed the door.

"Lucas?" asked Haley (Lucas' Body)

"Yes, I'm Lucas. Haley?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Haley.

"Do you understand this?" Lucas asked.

"Umm… NO!!" Haley exclaimed. She pulled her arms around her… Lucas' middle and leaned against the doorpost.

"Don't do that."

"What?" Haley asked.

"That… stance. It makes me look gay," he said. He shoved her hands in her pockets and slouched lightly.

"Newsflash Scott, I'm a girl," Haley said. Lucas shook his head.

"In that body you don't get to be a girl, Haley. I don't know how this happened, but it did, so now you have to act like me," Lucas said. Haley shook her head.

"I do not intend to stay like this," Haley said.

"Neither do I, but until we do switch back you have to act like me," Lucas said. Haley put her hands on Lucas' hips and rested heavily on his right leg.

"Don't do that!" Lucas said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if I have to act like you, you have to act like me. That means tutoring people every day. Being with Nathan…"

"Whoa! There's no what I'm doing anything with Nathan," Lucas said.

"If you ruin anything with Nathan and I, I will never forgive you," Haley said.

"Fine, then you have to be with Brooke."

"Brooke!?"

"And Peyton!"

"Both? No way! At least Nathan's hot!" Haley shouted. Lucas shook his head.

"Those words will never come out of my mouth again, Haley," Lucas said adamantly.

"This is crazy. We can't be each other," Haley said.

"We're going to have to."

"Why? Why can't we just stay home until it changes back?" Haley asked. Lucas shook his head.

"You know our schedules would never let us do that."

"Well, I can't play the drums. What about the band? We have a practice this afternoon. What's Jake going to think?" Haley asked. Lucas shrugged.

"We have to do our best. I'll call you later," he said. Haley stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"To your house. You need a shower," Lucas said.

"Don't you dare," Haley snapped. Lucas shook his head.

"Haley, despite what you may think, it's not okay to go days without showering. I need you to shower me too."

"No way! I've already seen you naked, and by the way, that was really disturbing."

"Too bad, I need a shower. Besides, there's a game tonight."

"I can't play basketball!" Haley shouted. Lucas stepped out the door and looked back

at her.

"Do your best. Just don't get me kicked off the team."

**Okay, so this is the answer to a challenge, tell me what you think, because I know it's way off the wall. Totally AU.**


	2. Chapter 2

Haley, as Lucas searched herself out when she got to Tree Hill High that morning. She attempted to act like Lucas normally would, but was finding it increasingly difficult as people she didn't know would come up and try to talk about basketball or some other thing she knew nothing about.

She was just about to turn a corner when someone from inside a janitors closet grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged Haley into the closet. Before she knew it she had been pushed up against a wall, and a person was kissing Lucas neck.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" she asked. She felt around for a light, while trying to stay away from the still unknown person. She finally found the light and flicked it on.

"What do you mean, what am I doing? Isn't it obvious?" asked the girl. She moved in again, but Haley moved away.

"I really need to find Haley, Peyton. It's not a good time," Haley said, backing towards the door.

"Okay, so when are you free? I'd really like to continue this soon," Peyton said, sidling up beside Lucas.

"And we will, believe me, we will. Right now I just need to get out of here," Haley said nervously. Peyton moved in and kissed Lucas softly on the lips, but Haley stiffened and tried to stay far away.

"What's going on?" Peyton asked, a little confused and hurt.

"Oh, I'm umm… I've got a cold… I wouldn't wan to make you sick," she lied. Peyton's brow furrowed, but she nodded.

"Well, thanks, but anything from you is fine with me," she said. She moved in for another kiss, but Haley found the door knob before she could.

"I really don't want you to get sick. You have to cheer tonight," she said. Peyton crossed her arms across her chest.

"What is up with you, Lucas? You're acting really strange."

"I'm not acting strange. No, I'm acting completely normal," Haley said. "Maybe you're the own acting strange," she said, pointing at Peyton. Peyton knocked Lucas' hand down out of her face.

"I don't think so. But when you figure out exactly what's going on, give me a call, because I'd really like to know," Peyton said. She walked away before a response could be found by Haley. Haley walked in the other direction, searching again for Lucas.

Lucas walked cautiously through the Tree Hill High school hallways, trying to walk like Haley, which proved to be difficult because he did not enjoy swaying his hips as he walked. He was looking all around for Haley, because due to their situation, he would need her locker combination. He turned the corner, looking around before he walked around, then stepped into the empty hallway.

He walked passed a few empty classrooms and had almost made it through the hallway when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into an empty classroom. Lucas barely had time to realize what was happening before he felt lips descend onto his own… well… Haley's.

Once he realized what was happening he quickly pulled away and stepped away from the wall. 

"Haley, you okay?" Nathan asked. Lucas wiped off Haley's lips vigorously and nodded.

"Fine, I just have a cold sore. You'd better wipe of your lips too, keep clean," he said. Nathan's brown furrowed, but he wiped off his lips anyways.

"You feeling okay? You look a little pale," he asked, worriedly. Lucas nodded.

"I'm great. I just have to find Hal… Lucas," he said, catching himself before he made a big mistake.

"Alright…well, do you want help looking?" 

"What? Oh, naw… Its fine. I just need to talk to him before class," Lucas said. Nathan nodded.

"Well, I'll call you later then," he said. Lucas fake smiled and nodded.

"I'll be uh… looking forward to it. Yeah…can't wait," he said unconvincingly. Nathan's brow furrowed, but he leaned in and kissed Haley's forehead softly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were cheating on me with Lucas," he said with a heartless laugh. He shook his head and left the room, and Lucas, wiping off his forehead.

"Ugh," Lucas said once Nathan was out of earshot. He wiped at his mouth a bit more, then headed out to find Haley again.

When he arrived at the library, he and Haley, in his body, almost collided into one another. Haley grabbed his arms and pulled him into an empty classroom.

"This is too weird. I've already almost made out with Peyton today, and I'm talking to a bunch of basketball jockey freaks I don't even know!" Haley exclaimed. She leaned heavily against the wall with.. Lucas' arms crossed on his chest.

"Oh yeah? I did make out with Nathan, which is ten times worse because he's my brother!" Lucas exclaimed. Haley shook Lucas' head.

"I can't do this. It's crazy. I mean we lead completely different lives, this would be hard enough if we didn't have to deal with significant others, but we do," she said with an angered sigh. Lucas suddenly stood up completely straight and looked down at himself.. well, at Haley. He pulled her pants open a bit and looked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" Haley asked angrily. Lucas looked up with his mouth gaping open.

"Haley."

"What? What is it?"

"It's blood," he said urgently. Haley's mouth dropped open, and she stifled a laugh.

"No way!"

"Haley, make it stop."

"Did you bring a pad?"

"A what?"

"A pad!"

"Should I have?"

"Lucas, you're a girl. You have your period. You need a pad."

"I'm not a girl," he whined. He sat down heavily in a chair, but then stood back up. "I'm wearing white pants," he said. Haley smiled lightly and walked over to where Lucas had dropped her back pack. She looked through the front pocket and pulled out a small package.

"What's that?" Lucas asked warily.

"This is a tampon, Luke. Come on, I'll show you how to put it in," Haley said. Lucas looked utterly terrified.

"What? No way."

"Yes, Lucas. I will not have me bleeding all over the place."

"I don't want to," he whined. Haley backed him up to a wall.

"Drop your pants, I'll show you how to put it in."

"Wont it hurt?"

"Not too much. Come on, we need to do this," Haley said. Lucas shook his head.

"I'm not going to drop my pants in front of you."

"Luke, it's my body. I guarantee there's nothing there I don't know about," she said. Lucas shook his head harder this time.

"Oh for heaven sake," Haley said. She walked over to Lucas and pulled down her pants… You know what happen after that.

A scream could be heard throughout three different hallways, and in the library, though it didn't last very long because it became muffled.

"Shut up, Lucas. It's a tampon, it's not like your giving birth," Haley berated. Lucas looked at her with a pained expression.

"I am never having sex again, that is just way too mean to the girl," he said. Haley sighed.

"It doesn't hurt that bad," she said.

"What constitutes that bad, Haley? Cause' I'd really love to know," Lucas said angrily. He pulled up Haley's pants and fastened the belt, just before a teacher entered the room.

"Ms. James, Mr. Scott, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, umm, we got here early and thought we'd come here to see if we could talk to you about the biology lab due next week," Haley as Lucas said.

"Well, that's great, Mr. Scott. But I don't see why you'd care, since you don't take this class," the teacher said. Haley nodded and walked towards the door.

"That's right, I don't. I just talk to Haley so much I knew everything that's going on in here. You know, I should probably go to my own class now. Bye," Haley said. She inched toward the door, before turning and leaving quickly.

"Interesting friend you have there, Ms. James," the teacher said. Lucas nodded and began waddling toward a seat.

"Is everything okay, Ms. James?"

"Oh, yeah, why do you ask?" Lucas asked, trying to sound like Haley.

"Because you're walking like a penguin," he said. Lucas laughed lightly.

"Hey, you've never had a tampon… I'm going to shut up and sit down now," he said. He pulled into a seat and stared at the desk in front of him.

"That's great Ms. James, but your seat is over there," the teacher said. Lucas blushed and with a small smile pulled out of the seat and moved to the assigned one, just as the class began ploughing in. This day would definitely be strange, to say the least.

So what do you think? I tried to keep it strange, so yea… please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Haley stood in the middle of the guys locker room, trying to keep her head down as she dressed in Lucas' basketball uniform. This was the most scared she'd been in a long time. She was just barely passing gym class, and now she had to play varsity basketball, with Nathan. She did not want to get ragged on by Tim and her own boyfriend for sucking, plus, she'd never want to do that to Lucas.

She had gone to Whitey and asked if she could not come to that nights game, and ended up wanting to go cry in the girls bathroom. Unfortunately, that idea didn't fly when she realized she wasn't a girl anymore.

As soon as she'd dressed she bolted out of the dressing room and onto the court, feeling cruelly out of place. She was thrown a ball from the sidelines and began attempting shots.

Ever since Nathan had taught her how to get the ball in "granny style," it had been her signature move on the court, now though, if she did that not only would Luke kill her, but so would Whitey and the rest of the team.

She took a shot like she'd seen Lucas and Nathan do it, surprised by the power in Lucas' arms. The ball ended up clearing the net and hitting the wall in behind it. Jake walked over to her.

"You okay, Man?" he asked. Haley nodded.

"Oh, yeah… man. I'm fine," she said. His brow furrowed but he just nodded,

"Loosen up, you wont get any points if you keep that up," he said. He grabbed a ball from the bench and left Haley to retrieve her ball. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Lucas… well, herself sitting in the bleachers next to Karen, with her head dipped into her hands.

Within minutes the teams were ready and the starting line up was on the court. Haley was playing power forward, which meant the team was sure to lose within seconds.

Nathan took the jump ball and hit it straight towards Haley. She reached out for it, but it slipped right through her fingers and went out the side.

"What's wrong with you, Lucas?" Nathan asked. Haley, hurt, bent her head and walked into a position guarding the other teams player, not noticing the stressing Lucas in the bleachers.

By the end of the game people had stopped passing to Lucas completely. Haley had gotten a total of one basket, leaving much to be desired.

When Haley got of the change room she was met by Keith, Karen and Lucas.

"Hey, hun," Karen greeted. Haley gave a half smile that lasted less than a second.

"What happened out there?" Keith asked. Haley shrugged.

"Guess I'm just not myself today. Must be something going around," she said, looking pointedly at Lucas. 

"Are you feeling alright, Haley?" Karen asked. Lucas nodded.

"Must just be affecting Lucas," he said. Haley shot him an evil glare.

"Don't worry about it, Lucas. You'll be back on your game soon," Karen said. Haley nodded.

"Thanks, Karen," she said with a smiled. Karen's brow furrowed.

"Since when do you call me Karen?" Lucas shot Haley a glare, which Haley immediately caught on to.

"I, uh… I guess I've just been hanging around with Haley too much," she said. She grabbed Lucas' gym bag and headed ahead of them to the car.

"Shouldn't you wait for Nathan, Haley?" Karen asked once Lucas was gone. Lucas looked up at her, surprised, but quickly recovered.

"Umm, we're going to get together later," he lied. Karen nodded.

"Do you want a ride home?"

"Yeah, thanks Mom," Lucas said. Karen shook her head.

"You and Lucas have definitely been together too much," she said. She walked ahead to catch up with Lucas, leaving Haley to Keith.

"You want to tell me what's up? Or should I guess?" He asked. Haley shrugged.

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean you and Lucas are acting like each other and it's creepy. Tonight Lucas even looked like you on the court, I mean, come on, that's just not normal," Keith said.

"Hey, I'm way better than that one the court," Lucas said. Keith raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever you say. I'd really like to know what you two are up to though."

"We aren't up to anything," Lucas insisted. Keith looked skeptical, but put his arm around Haley's shoulder.

"You've always been a terrible liar, James. Just know that I'm here when you and Luke are tired of your scheme," he said. He walked ahead of her and joined Karen and Lucas at the car, leaving Lucas to ponder his uncle's preposition.

"I think we should tell him, Haley. Seriously, who knows how long we'll be like this?" Lucas suggested. Haley slumped down onto Lucas bed.

"He's going to think we're crazy, Luke."

"Maybe we are crazy. I mean, look at us, we think we're each other," Lucas said with a half hearted laugh.

"We are each other, Luke. Look in the mirror and you aren't going to see the same guy you have for the past seventeen years, you're going to see me. Same goes for me. We are not crazy," she enunciated. Lucas shook his head and sat at the end of the bed, flopping down onto his back.

"We can't keep this a secret much longer, Haley. I think you're going to fail chemistry if I keep taking the class for you. I already failed a test that I took for you," Lucas said. Haley nodded.

"And I passed your biology test in a way you never could," she said. She flipped around on the bed so her head was even with Lucas'.

"This is so insane. I mean, what about our practice with Jake today? We totally screwed up," Lucas said, remembering the awful afternoon.

Flashback

"Okay, why don't we start with Misunderstood. That's the one we need the most work on," Jake suggested. Haley and Lucas nodded warily.

"Alright, start any time you want, Luke," Jake said. Haley came back to reality and began hitting the drums in a scattered, horrible beat.

"Whoa! What was that?" Jake asked. Haley shrugged.

"Sorry, I just kind of lost it for a sec. Can we start where Haley sings 'I'm so misunderstood, feel like I'm living under a hood. No one sees me for what I really am. No one cares if I fall, they don't lend me a hand?" Lucas suggested, Jake looked at him strangely, but nodded.

"Alright, we'll give you a two bar opening," Jake said. Lucas nodded warily and walked up to the microphone. As Jake began in guitar playing, perfect as ever, and Haley attempted to keep a semi-good beat on the drums. 

"I'm so misunderstood… I feel… umm," Lucas attempted to sing, but forgot the lyrics, the tune, and was so flat he thought someone would try to inflate him at any given time. Jake just shook his head and packed up his guitar.

"Why don't we pick this up tomorrow when you guys remember how to do your parts," he suggested. Haley and Lucas nodded.

"Sorry, Man. We just lost it today," Lucas said. Jake raised an eyebrow at "Haley" calling him man, but just grabbed his guitar case and headed out.

"No problem guys, just figure it out before tomorrow," with that he was gone.

end flashback

"Yeah, practice was horrible. But we can't tell Keith. He's going to think we're these psycho-freak moron's who watch to much sci-fi," Haley whined. She pulled herself up from the bed and headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Lucas asked. Haley motioned toward the door.

"I'm going home," she said as though nothing was wrong with that.

"Look around, Lucas you are home," Lucas said. He pulled himself up and headed toward the door.

"Have a good night," he said. He pulled open the door and left without another word, leaving Haley to survey her new living arrangements.

What do you think? Tell me!


	4. Chapter 4

Lucas pulled himself into Haley's room and plopped down heavily on the bed.

"Too pink," he whined to himself. He sunk down into the sheets and rested his head back on the pillow. His comfort lasted a total of three seconds, before someone knocked on the door. He pulled himself off the bed and walked over to open the door.

"Nathan!" he exclaimed. "Umm, Nathan," he said more coolly, "what are you doing here?" he asked. Nathan raised an eyebrow.

"You asked me to come over after the game tonight," he said. He walked past her and sat on the bed. Lucas walked over and sat in the computer chair.

"I did?" Lucas asked, staring dumbly at Nathan.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Nathan asked. He grabbed Haley's stiff hand and pulled her over to the bed. Lucas swallowed deeply and nodded.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, great, never better," he said, rambling like he knew Haley often did. Nathan nodded and leaned over to kiss Haley, but Lucas swiveled her head away.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Oh, umm, cold sore, remember?" Lucas asked. Nathan looked confused but nodded.

"I remember, I don't care though," he said. He leaned in again and caught Haley's lips with his own, but it lasted a total of .5 seconds as Lucas pulled away.

"Okay, are you mad at me or something?" Nathan asked. Lucas shook his head.

"No, It's all good man," he said, mentally kicking himself for sounding like "Lucas."

"Okay, first, you don't call me man. Tim, Jake and Lucas call me man. Second, if you aren't mad at me than why do you keep pulling away, and third, why did you lie about a cold sore, because you obviously don't have one," Nathan said, situating himself so he could look completely at Haley.

"I'm sorry," Lucas said, knowing nothing else he could say.

"I don't' want to hear you're sorry, Haley. I want to know what's going on with you. Did something happen to you?" He asked, genuinely worried. Lucas realized at that moment just how much Nathan truly did care for Haley. He sighed heavily and nodded.

"Yeah, something happened, but it's not important," Lucas said.

"Can you tell me what it is?" Nathan inquired. Lucas shook his head.

"Not right now, I'm sorry, Nathan," he said, trying to say what Haley would in the situation. He hoped he knew his friend well enough to hold up her end of a conversation.

"I see," Nathan said. He turned again and rested his elbows on his knees. Lucas felt horrible.

"Are we okay?" he asked, not really wanting to know. Nathan looked at him sideways.

"I wish I knew. You won't talk to me, you won't kiss me… I have no idea why not," Nathan said. Lucas' heart fell. He closed his eyes tightly and moved in quickly placing a quick peck on Nathan's cheek, nearly gagging as he did it. Nathan looked over at Haley and moved in to kiss her again. This time it lasted nearly a minute before Lucas tore away and wiped at his mouth vigorously.

"Ugh!" he exclaimed. Nathan looked on, hurt and confused.

"What?"

"I thought I could do this, but I can't. It's disgusting, it's horrible, it's just wrong," Lucas exclaimed.

"What is?" Nathan asked, raising his voice slightly.

"This! I can't be Haley, I can't do the things Haley does," Lucas exclaimed. Nathan shook his head confused at Haley's behavior.

"Look in the mirror, you are Haley," Nathan said. Lucas looked up frustrated.

"That's the thing! In the mirror I am Haley, no one can dispute that. But I'm not Haley!" Lucas exclaimed. Nathan laughed ruefully and shook his head.

"Well, anonymous person, if you aren't Haley, pray tell who are you?" Nathan asked. Lucas looked over at him and exclaimed frustrated.

"Lucas!"

"What about him?" Nathan asked, frustrated as well.

"I am him!" Lucas yelled. Nathan looked confused.

"You're Haley!"

"No, I'm Lucas Eugene Scott. Ravens power forward, best friends with Haley, but not Haley," Lucas exclaimed. Nathan looked angry.

"You expect me to believe you're Lucas?"

"I really wish you would."

"This is unbelievable," Nathan exclaimed angrily.

"Exactly! It is unbelievable. But how else can you explain anything that's happened today? Come on, Lucas doesn't suck as bad as he did on the court tonight. Haley doesn't lie about friggin cold sores! Nothing has been right between us, and that's because we aren't right!" Lucas explained. Nathan looked on warily.

"You're not Haley," he said, working it out in his head.

"No," Lucas said.

"You're Lucas?" he asked. Lucas nodded.

"The one and only," he said. Without warning Nathan began vigorously wiping at his mouth as Lucas had done so earlier.

"Oh god!" he exclaimed, wiping harder at his lips.

"I know!" Lucas said. He wiped a little more at his own.

"What the hell were you thinking, letting me kiss you?" Nathan asked.

"I was thinking Haley would murder me if I ruined what you two have."

"How did this happen?" Nathan asked, completely shocked. Lucas shook his head.

"I have no idea," he said. He could see the wheels turning in Nathan's head.

"So, when Haley woke up here Saturday morning, that was you?" Nathan asked. Lucas nodded.

"Yeah," he said.

"When we fell asleep, who was that?"

"That was Haley. It happened sometime in the middle of the night," Lucas said. Nathan quivered.

"That is so gross, man," he said. Lucas nodded.

"You think that's bad? Haley woke up next to a naked Brooke," Lucas said. Nathan cracked up laughing hysterically.

"Are you serious?" 

"Completely," Lucas said, laughing a little himself. Nathan sobered a little.

"So what are we going to do? I love everything about Haley, but I can't make out with her knowing it's you," Nathan said. Lucas nodded.

"Well, I don't love you, and I wouldn't want you making out with me. We don't know how this happened yet though," Lucas said. Nathan nodded.

"I'll help if I can, but I don't know what I could do," Nathan said.

"It helps that someone knows. I'm sure Haley will be very happy that she doesn't have me hooking up with you anymore," Lucas said. Nathan nodded.

"That makes two of us."

Haley sat on Lucas' bed, rifling through a comic book he had on his bedside table. She threw it down and growled lightly, stressed about her situation. A knock came at the door, she called for them to come in. Keith came in and closed the door after him, sitting beside Haley.

"Hey," Keith said. Haley smiled.

"Hi Keith," she said.

"So, I'm uh, I'm still wondering about what was going on with you and Haley earlier," Keith said. Haley recalled her and Lucas' earlier conversation, and decided to go with his suggestion, to tell Keith.

"You won't believe me if I tell you," she said. Keith spread his arms out in from of his and shrugged.

"Try me," he said. Haley smiled lightly and shifted her position so she was sitting up next to him.

"Lucas and I are in the wrong bodies," she said. Keith looked at her, confused.

"What are you talking about," he asked, as though he was going to laugh. Haley sighed.

"I knew this was a bad idea. You think I'm crazy, don't you?" she asked. Keith shook his head.

"I'm still trying to understand what you just said. Again please?"

"Lucas is in my body, I'm Haley," Haley said, a bit slower. Keith looked on confusedly.

"Are you serious," he asked. She nodded.

"You're right, I do think your crazy."

"No, Keith, I'm totally serious."

"Okay, proof. Tell me something only Haley would know," Keith challenged. Haley laughed lightly.

"You once repaired my parent's car for free because it broke down the day after my mother had a miscarriage," she said seriously. Keith looked down at his hands, recalling the day.

"Haley could have told you that."

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Luke. I didn't want people to know my mom had a miscarriage," Haley said. Keith looked up at her, and gazed in her eyes.

"Let's say I believe you. How did it happen?"

"Who knows? Right now Lucas and I are trying to be each other until we can change it back."

"Let's consider you can't change back. What then?"

"Well, I'd assume both Haley and Lucas turn gay and somewhere in our mid thirties we both get stuck in mental hospitals where we spend the rest of out lives," Haley said. Keith laughed and patted her on the back.

"That wont happen, but I'm glad you have a good outlook," he said. He stood up and turned to leave.

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah."

"Don't tell Karen. Lucas and I want to keep this under wraps for a while."

"No problem kid. I'll try to help you guys switch back if I can, but right now I need to brainstorm," Keith said. With that he was gone, and Haley felt as though a big weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Okay, so tell me what you think… Not the normal comedy, but I'm not in a funny mood and I needed to update, so tell me what you think. Byez


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Haley woke up early and called Lucas at her house. Her mother answered, and then woke Lucas up.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Wow, I really do sound like a baby on the phone," Haley said. Lucas chuckled slightly.

"And I sound like… me," Lucas said. Haley laughed slightly and delved into the previous nights events.

"I told Keith what happened,' she said.

"I thought you didn't want to tell anyone," Lucas said. Haley shrugged, unbeknownst to him.

"Yeah, but Keith was in here asking what was up with us, so I just kind of told him. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, it's great actually, because I told someone too," Lucas said, a little nervously.

"Oh no," she said jokingly. "So, who'd you tell?"

"Nathan," he said, plain and simply. Haley nearly fell off the bed.

"Whoa! What?"

"I told him."

"Why?"

"Because he was getting all touchy feely and he was trying to kiss me and stuff. I couldn't take it anymore," Lucas said desperately. Instead of freaking out like Lucas expected, Haley began laughing. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just getting a visual of you running away from Nathan because he's trying to kiss you," she said with a chuckle.

"Does that amuse you?" Lucas asked, un-amused.

"Yes, actually it does. Hey, I've had to deal with both Peyton and Brooke for two days straight, I don't think you're the one with the problem," she said. "Besides, four head are better than two," she rationalized.

"So, I think we should get together as a group and kind of brainstorm. This whole being a menstruating girl thing is getting old. I have cramps," Lucas whined. Haley laughed lightly.

"Hmm, maybe I should stay you for another six days," Haley pondered aloud.

"God, no. If I have to change my pad one more time I'm going to lose it."

"Yeah, that's what I used to think, but all of my marbles are still safely in their bag. I think you'll get used to it."

"I don't plan to. Come on, you call Nathan and I'll call Keith," Lucas suggested.

"Sure, you think it will be strange to have me in your body calling Nathan though?"

"Why would it be? He knows about it," Lucas said. Haley sighed.

"Alright. What time should we meet?"

"How about at the garage at ten," Lucas suggested.

"Yeah, okay. See you then," she said, hanging up. She picked the receiver back up and dialed the number she'd gotten down pat.

"Hello?" answered the deep voice of Nathan.

"Hey, Nathan," Haley said.

"Who is this?" Nathan asked.

"It's Haley, or… Lucas. Whichever you prefer. I think Haley's actually a nice name, but yeah. I'm going to shut up now," Haley said.

"I thought that was a really screwed up dream," Nathan said bluntly.

"I wish it was. Trust me, being a guy is not all it's cracked up to be," Haley said.

"Hey, I am a guy," Nathan said. Haley smiled.

"Thank god, I think I'd definitely have a problem if you weren't," she said. Nathan laughed lightly.

"This is so creepy. I kissed Lucas," Nathan whined. Haley laughed.

"And now you're talking to his voice with your girlfriends brain. Yeah, it is a little weird," Haley, said. Nathan laughed.

"A little? You should have seen the teeth brushing I did when I got home last night."

"Well, at least you hygienic. Look, Lucas, Keith and I are getting together at Keith's garage around ten. Do you think you can be there? We really want to figure this out," Haley said.

"So do I. I'll be there," Nathan said.

"Good, I'm so sick of this," Haley said.

"So, why did you set this little meeting up in the middle of school?" Nathan asked.

"Lucas and I are both either failing, as in Lucas taking my classes, or crazy passing, as in me taking Lucas' classes… Yeah, so it doesn't work out… Lucas' teachers think he's cheating and my teachers think I'm slacking," Haley said.

"Sorry," he said.

"Hey, it's no problem. Hopefully we'll be back to normal by tomorrow. So, I'll see you at ten," she said.

"Yeah. Bye Hales," he said, using her nickname, making her feel a little better.

"Bye, Nate."

Later than morning the four involved people were sitting around in Keith's office part of the garage. No one was saying anything, making everyone very uncomfortable.

"So, I heard you two had a little make out session," Haley said with a grin. Both Lucas and Nathan glared at her and said in unison.

"Shut up." Keith laughed.

"Someone struck a nerve. Okay, so lets retrace your steps. Do you know when this happened?" Keith asked. Lucas and Haley looked at each other, as though grabbing ideas through each other.

"It happened between Friday night and Saturday morning," Nathan pitched in. All three looked at him, confused.

"Hey, all I know is I fell asleep with Haley and woke up with Lucas, which is just wrong," he said, glancing at Haley… Lucas… I don't know.

"Hey, at least it was still Haley's body," Lucas said with a grin. Haley laughed lightly.

"Yeah, I'm sure that helps him a lot," she said with a laugh. Nathan looked between the two.

"That's just creepy," he said under his breath.

"Okay guys, lets work this out. It happened when you were sleeping," Keith said.

"The switch happened when we were sleeping, we need to know what triggered it so we can go back and change it," Haley said.

"This isn't Star Trek, Hales, we don't have time machines," Lucas said. Haley rolled her eyes.

"Noooo, really? Cause' I totally thought we did," she said sarcastically.

"Chill out, guys. What did you do Friday night?" Keith asked. Lucas shrugged.

"We had dinner."

"We had a fight with dinner on the side," Haley corrected. Keith raised an eyebrow, but Nathan beat him to the question.

"What did you fight about?" Nathan asked. Haley shrugged.

"It doesn't seem so important anymore," she said. Lucas nodded.

"It was a dumb thing about relationships. I think that sums it up," Lucas said. Haley nodded, glancing at Nathan with affection.

"I'm sorry, it's just creepy having Lucas look at me like that," Nathan said, squirming a little.

"Aww, does that bother you, baby?" Haley asked, glancing at him playfully. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Stop it, I'm going to get nightmares," he said. The group laughed at his proclamation.

"Alright, alright, lets get back to business, we need to figure this out," Keith said.

"Right," Haley agreed. "So we had a fight. I ran out of the restaurant and down the street with him following me," Haley recalled.

"Then we stopped and kind of screamed at each other in the middle of the sidewalk," Lucas said, a little abashedly.

"Then that old woman came out and gave up fortune cookies…then we went in our separate directions," Haley said. Lucas nodded, but stopped suddenly.

"But then there was an earthquake, remember?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, but when it was done everything was normal, it looked like nothing happened," Haley said. Lucas continued.

"Then I went home and you went to Nathan's, then we both fell asleep and woke up as each other," Lucas finished.

"There was an earthquake?" Keith asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was crazy," Haley, said.

"But there was no damage?" Nathan asked.

"None, it was like it never happened," Lucas said.

"Maybe it didn't," Nathan said, over-enunciated.

"No, it definitely did," Haley, said.

"You realize there are no fault lines anywhere around Tree Hill, or even North Carolina, right?" Keith asked. Haley nodded.

"I got an A in geography, so yeah, I know that."

"Okay, so… I'm coming up with nothing," Keith said.

"Wait, you said an old woman gave you fortune cookies. What were the fortunes?" Nathan asked. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey, it's not like impossible things haven't been proven possible in the last few days," Nathan said.

"I put it in my pocket," Haley said. She glanced over at what Lucas was wearing. "I was wearing those pants, check the right pocket," she said. He stuck his hand deep inside and pulled out the small piece of paper.

"When you least understand you're places will change until the misunderstood is changed," Lucas read.

"That doesn't make any sense. What'd your say?" Haley asked.

"I think it said the same thing," Lucas said.

"There were at least a dozen cookies on that tray, how'd we get the same fortunes?" Haley asked. Lucas shrugged.

"They probably all had the same thing in them," Lucas said.

"It doesn't matter, so far this is the only thing we have to go on, why don't you guys go back and see the woman you got the fortunes from. She might be able to tell you something," Keith suggested. Haley nodded.

"It's worth a try," she said. Lucas rolled his eyes.

"It seems really unlikely."

"How likely is it that you end up trading places with my girlfriend?" Nathan asked. Lucas sighed.

"Fine. But don't be surprised if this leads to a dead end."

**So tell me what you think. My funny bone was more turned on today than last time I updated.**


	6. Chapter 6

"This is without a doubt the dumbest idea you've ever had," Lucas exclaimed as he and Haley stood outside the Chinese restaurant on the corner of Elm Court and Cedar Avenue. Haley looked down at Lucas and rolled her eyes.

"And that's why your going along with it," she said, forging on into the restaurant.

"Wait," Lucas called. Haley turned and looked at him.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we make up a plan or something?" Lucas asked. Haley raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't basketball, we don't make plays, we don't think of what we're going to do ahead of time, we just go in and we do it," Haley said, she grabbed him hand and yanked him into the restaurant.

"Ouch," Lucas said, rubbing his wrists. An old woman passing by looked on in contempt.

"You do not treat young ladies like that, mister," she snapped. Haley and Lucas' heads snapped up at the angry voice.

"Umm, sorry?" Haley lied. The woman walked up and began hitting Haley on the shoulder.

"How do you like it, huh?" she asked, continuing her assault with Lucas sitting in the background laughing

"Umm, a little help here?" Haley asked, glaring at Lucas. He walked over and softly took the old lady's hand away from Haley.

"It's alright, he was just playing," Lucas said with a grin. The old lady looked up at Lucas with a furrowed brow.

"You shouldn't let him manhandle you like that, little lady," she said, pointing in Lucas' face.

"That was no man handling me, Miss," Lucas said with a grin.

"And this isn't exactly a lady," Haley said, smirking. The old lady turned back to Haley and poked her right shoulder.

"Don't be a smart ass… smart ass," she said.

"Ohhh, burn," Lucas said quietly. Luckily it was quiet enough that the woman didn't here him, she simply walked away, her chin up and the toilet paper on her shoe dragging along gracefully behind her. As soon as they saw her turn the corner, neither Lucas nor' Haley could control their laughter.

"Oh my god," Haley said through spurts of laughter.

"Seriously," Lucas said, sobering.

"We need to get in there," Haley said. She "easily" grabbed Lucas' wrist and lead him into the restaurant. When they got in, a young Chinese woman sat at a reception desk. She greeted them warmly.

"Good afternoon, a table for two?" she asked.

"Oh, no thanks. Hey, is there an older woman here by any chance?" Haley asked nervously. The woman furrowed her brow, but nodded.

"Yes, my mother. What do you need with her?" The woman asked.

"Well, you see, my friend seems to think that something happened when we---" Lucas began

"We need to talk about some fortune cookies she gave us," Haley said. "We think they may have something to do with this little problem we have." The woman's eyes opened wide and she ran from the desk, coming back dragging the old woman from the other night.

"Mama, did you give them the fortune cookies?" she asked. The old woman shrugged nervously, but the younger one eyed her harshly.

"Maybe just one," she said. The woman raised an eyebrow. "Or two," she said. The young woman shook her head.

"I told you not to do that anymore. Now look what's happened," she said. Lucas leaned over the counter a little.

"Umm, how many times exactly has this happened?" he asked. The younger woman shrugged.

"Once or twice. Mama just can't sit around when people are fighting. You were fighting, weren't you?" Lucas and Haley looked at each other for a moment then both agreed.

"Definitely fighting," Haley said.

"Like there was no tomorrow," Lucas added.

"See? No problem, she just wanted the best for you," the young woman said.

"That's sweet, but there is a problem," Haley said. "We're still each other."

"Look, all you have to do is what the fortune said, no sweat," she said, a little gung ho. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"See, that's a problem for us. We don't get what the fortune cookies were trying to tell us," Lucas said. The young woman shook her head.

"Oh, it's simple," she said. "You need to understand each other, then you'll switch back."

"Understand each other? We've been best friends since we were three, I think we understand each other," Lucas said. The woman shrugged.

"Understand whatever it was you were fighting about. When that happens you'll switch back," she said. Haley's shoulders sunk.

"We're going to be like this forever," she said under her breath. Lucas shook his head.

"Look, no we're not, Haley. We just need to work out our differences," he said. Haley looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No, we need to understand each other's positions; there's a difference," Haley said. Lucas was about to respond, but he glanced at his watched and realized something.

"We have to be in my garage in ten minutes for practise with Jake," he said urgently. Haley's eyes widened.

"What are we going to do? We can't play."

"We'll figure something out. Come on," he said. He grabbed Haley's hand and drug her out of the restaurant, and back to his little garage in Tree Hill.

When they got there Jake was sitting with his guitar in his lap, plucking the strings with boredom.

"Hey, man, sorry we're late," Lucas said. Jake looked up and sighed.

"Don't worry about it. But there is one problem," he said. They walked up to stand where he was and looked worried.

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"Stop calling me Man, it's wierd," Jake said with a lopsided grin. Lucas and Haley both let out breaths of air they were unaware they'd been holding. "Now get to your instruments, I have to be home by five," he said. Haley grinned and walked over to the mike, picking up her bass, while Lucas sat down at the drums.

"You guys do realize you're at the wrong instruments, don't you?" Jake asked. Haley nodded.

"Yeah, we just thought we'd try something different," he said. Jake raised an eyebrow, but played along.

"Alright, we can play if you want to," he said. He picked up his guitar and strummed a few cords to start one of there songs, surprised at the music coming from the other people in the room.

Haley was keeping the perfect beat.

Lucas knew all of the words, while sounding like the lead singer from Travis.

By the end of the song Jake was the one with the problem performing.

"What was that?" he asked. Lucas and Haley both shrugged.

"No, seriously, it took both of you years to learn how to do what you do, and now you just pick up instrument and you're perfect? It doesn't work that way," Jake said. Lucas and Haley looked between each other and Jake, silently deliberating.

"Lucas and I are in the wrong bodies," Haley blurted out. Jake laughed a little.

"You're in the wrong bodies?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lucas said, eyeing Haley with a confused grin.

"You're crazy," Jake said. Lucas and Haley both nodded.

"We know that, but seriously, this is true, man," Lucas said. Jake looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?" Jake asked. Lucas nodded.

"Nathan and Uncle Keith do," he said. Jake shook his head.

"Well, I'm not falling for it, sorry, Hales," he said with a grin. He began packing up his guitar.

"Remember the time Peyton and I looked after Jenny, and I walked in on the two of you making out when I was about to leave?" Haley asked. Jake looked up, surprised.

"How would you know that?" Jake asked. Haley smiled.

"Because I'm Haley," she said happily. Jake rolled his eyes and looked to Lucas.

"I asked you not to tell anyone that," he said, not noticing the shocked look on Lucas' face."

"You made out with Peyton?" he asked, completely ignoring Jake's question. Jake's brow furrowed.

"You didn't know?"

"Uh, no, but now I kind of wish I did," Lucas said. Jake looked between the two of them.

"This is so messed up, man," Jake said.

"Yeah, so you made out with her when?" Lucas asked. "Wait, Peyton and Haley babysat last week. Was it when she was still with me?"

"She's not with you man, your with Brooke," Jake said, confused once again.

"Yeah, and Peyton!" Lucas exclaimed.

"You're cheating on Brooke with Peyton?" Jake asked, an angry look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm cheating on Brooke with Peyton," Lucas said. Jake shook his head.

"That's sick man," Jake said, angrily.

"Why? Because you're precious Peyton is cheating on you?"

"I'm not with Peyton," Jake exclaimed. "But I do have a tiny bit of decency. I can't believe you would do that to Brooke." Lucas shook his head.

"I can't believe Peyton would do that to me."

"Okay, so enough of this. Ha ha funny situation, hey Jake?" Haley asked, running interference.

"Yeah, funny," Jake said moodily. He closed his guitar case and walked toward the garage door.

"So umm, practise tomorrow afternoon?" Haley asked. Jake looked at her.

"I don't know. Call me later," he said. With that he was gone, leaving a steaming Lucas.

"I can't believe she cheated on me," he said sadly.

"And Jake couldn't believe you'd cheat on Brooke, Luke. People like you because you're a good guy, they don't expect you to do something so low. That's probably the only reason she hasn't caught on yet. Face it Luke, if people find out about this you're not going to be the most popular guy around for a while," Haley said. Lucas lowered his head and nodded.

"I just wanted to have it all, you know? Peyton's great, and I like her a lot. I know her in a way I can never know Brooke, but then again, Brooke's so fun and happy. She'd never intentionally hurt you… I don't know, I'm actually a little angry at myself. I never thought I'd be the guy to cheat or hurt a girl like that," he said. Haley sat next to him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"I understand," she said softly. "I know it's hard for you to believe, but I really do. You need Peyton like I need Nathan, and what you have in Brooke is part of what I have in Nathan as well."

"So basically, you're guy has it all and I just need to find a girl that has everything?" Lucas summed up. Haley smiled sadly and nodded.

"If you aren't getting all of that from just Peyton or just Brooke you need to put yourself back on the market, they obviously aren't right for you. Besides, everyone knows Peyton and Jake belong together. Their issues fit together and they can help each other cope with them. You on the other hand don't have any serious issues, other than your dad, which is avoidable."

"You think I should break up with them?" Lucas asked. Haley nodded slowly.

"Brooke doesn't deserve what she's been getting from you, and neither does Peyton. Just go for it, it's the best thing all around," Haley said. Lucas leaned in and kissed her cheek softly.

"I love you, Hales," he said softly. Haley smiled and rested her forehead against him.

"Love you too, buddy," she said softly. He laughed lightly, which was cut short with a wild trembling underneath them.

They both rushed into the garage door frame until the trembling ended.

"You okay?" Lucas asked.

"Fine, you?"

"Fine," he said. They both looked into the garage to sum up the damage, finding none.

"So umm, are you still Lucas?" Lucas asked, with his eyes closed tightly. Haley opened hers as well, checking over the two of them.

"You tell me," she said. Lucas opened one eye and grinned.

"Yay," he said in a falsetto tone, making Haley laugh.

"We're back," she said with a grin. He smiled and hugged her tightly.

"Bout' time," he exclaimed. Then his grin left.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you ever eat?" he asked, rubbing his stomach lightly. Haley laughed.

"Yes, but only three meals a day, unlike you Mr. Lets eat lunch number three," she said.

"Lame. Come on, lets go get something to eat."

"Shouldn't you talk to Jake first?"

"Why would I want to do that?" Lucas asked, still a little upset about Peyton cheating on him.

"Because he's your friend. Come on, you know what you have to do," Haley said. Lucas rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine, but we go to Mom's as soon as I'm done," Lucas said. Haley nodded with a smile.

"I'll meet you there, I need to go see Nathan."

Okay, so yea, I needed to update, and I know it sucks, I'm sorry about seriousness, I had no ideas. So yea, there you go. What'd you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Jake walked to the door with Jenny in his arms. He opened it to find Lucas, or at least his body, staring back at him.

"Haley?" Jake asked, still a little confused.

"No, we kind of switched back," Lucas, said, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"I see. What do you want?" Jake asked warily.

"I wanted to apologize about earlier. I was out of line," Lucas said. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, you were," Jake said. Lucas looked down at his feet and nodded.

"I am sorry," Lucas said.

"So why are you here? You seem to have a lot of people to apologize too, shouldn't I be low on your list?"

"Maybe, I just kind of need all of the friends I can get right now," Lucas said. Jake automatically felt bad.

"You've got friends, man. I'm not sure why you want me around though."

"Because you're the best one I've got," Lucas said. "Besides Haley, but that's different," he added.

"Yeah, she's a girl," Jake said. Lucas laughed a little.

"Way to state the obvious man. I had to be her," Lucas said. Jake laughed a little.

"I'm still not sure what that was all about."

"Neither am I, Man. Trust me," Lucas said.

"So what are you going to do now? About Brooke and Peyton, I mean," Jake asked.

"I'm breaking it off with them. I was talking to Haley and she kind of pointed a few obvious things out to me," Lucas said. Jake nodded.

"That's probably the best thing you could do right now."

"Yeah, it is. So, if you want Peyton, she's all yours," Lucas said. Jake laughed a little.

"I'm not so sure she wants me."

"Hey, the woman doesn't make out with just anyone. You must have something special."

"I'd like to think so, though that's more than likely not the case."

"Have a little faith, man, anything can happen."

Haley walked up the steps to the large Scott residence. She knocked three times on the door and waited a moment until it swung open, revealing Nathan.

"Hey," Nathan said. Haley wasted no time; she jumped into his arms and began kissing him, until he pulled away.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked, more than a little freaked out

"I'm kissing you," she said with a smile, as she dove in once more. Nathan backed away

"That's not right, Man," Nathan said. Haley finally understood, and she laughed. "What?" Nathan asked.

"You think I'm Lucas?" Haley asked, through spurts of laughter. Nathan looked at her, slightly confused.

"Aren't you?" He asked. Haley shook her head, still laughing a little.

"We switched back. We did what the fortune cookies said and now we're in the right bodies again," Haley said happily. A grin broke out on Nathan's face.

"So my idea worked?" He asked. She nodded happily.

"Yes it did. And despite Lucas' skepticism we ended up back to normal," Haley said with a broad grin. It lasted only a moment though, as Nathan's lips descended onto hers in a long, hot, passionate kiss.

"I love you," he said as they broke. She smiled up at him and kissed him once more.

"I love you too. I think I realized it after having to be away from you for so long," Haley said, over dramatically. Nathan laughed a little.

"It was only four days."

"Yeah, but it was the longest four days of my life. You have no idea how hard it is to dodge both Peyton and Brooke. They're like friggin lions, they just pounce on you."

"Now that I would have paid to see," Nathan said with a laugh. Haley slapped his stomach playfully.

"So, now that your back, can we please go back to doing things like we used to?" Nathan asked, with puppy dog eyes and all. Haley smiled and kissed him long and hard.

"Not the same, just a few things tweaked," she said. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs to his bedroom, wasting no time.

Lucas walked up to Brooke's house, finding her on the porch swing reading.

"Hey," he said. She looked up, said nothing and returned to her reading.

"I'm sorry about the last few days, I haven't exactly been myself," Lucas said. Brooke looked up with a tiny bit of concern.

"You okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm alright now. But I did some thinking, Brooke," he said. She swung her legs off the porch swing to give him sitting room, and place her book on the wooden table beside her.

"What did you think about?" she asked. He sighed deeply.

"Us, Peyton, all kinds of things," he said. Her brow furrowed.

"Is something wrong with us?" Brooke asked. He shook his head.

"I know this line is way overused, but this time it's true. It's not you, it's me," he said. Brooke looked down at her blanket-covered knees and nodded.

"Yeah, it obviously is you, since I thought everything was good," she said. She looked up, making eye contact with him once again. "So, is this it?"

"Yeah, Brooke. This is it," Lucas said softly. Brooke nodded.

"I guess it's true when they say all good things must come to an end," she said. He nodded.

"And this was really good. It just wasn't going to work out," Lucas said.

"You want to tell me why not?" Lucas sighed and nodded.

"It's like in a movie. All the men and women find that one, special person who blows them away. Like they can picture their future with them, and they can't picture it without them. They've found everything they could ever have wanted in that one, special person," Lucas said. Brooke smiled lightly.

"Yeah, I've seen too many of those movies to count. So, you can see your future without me?"

"I can't see it without you, but when I think of the future you and I are friends, really great friends, but nothing more. You know what I mean?" Lucas asked. Brooke nodded.

"You want to know something?" He nodded. "I feel the same way," she said. Lucas smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad," he said. Then he left Brooke's house and headed off to Peyton's to have the same conversation over again.

He walked into her bedroom, finding her pinning up her latest drawing on her bulletin board.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hi," he greeted.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" she asked with a light laugh. Lucas didn't smile.

"We need to talk," he said, bringing the mood down.

"The infamous words of doom," Peyton joked. She and Lucas sat on the bed, and she listened as he spoke

"I think we should stop seeing each other," Lucas said. Peyton nodded sullenly.

"Me too," she said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?"

"Because it isn't going to work out," Peyton said. Lucas laughed a little.

"Why is that?" Peyton sighed.

"You're going to hate me," she said. Lucas shook his head.

"I could never hate you," he said. She shook her head.

"There's a first time for everything," she said. "I have feelings for another guy," she blurted, mentally kicking herself. Lucas nodded.

"I know,' he said. She looked up at him, surprised.

"How would you know that?"

"When we were practicing, something came out between Haley and Jake about her catching you making out with him," Lucas said. Peyton was stunned.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out like that," Peyton said. Lucas smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's alright. It's great actually. In the wise words of Ms. James, you and Jake are perfect for each other.

"We are, huh?" Peyton asked with an almost giddy smile.

"Definitely. Besides, I'm sort of starting over. No attachments, no obligations. It's just easier that way."

"So, what about Brooke?" Peyton asked. Lucas smiled a little.

"I already talked to her."

"Does she know about us?"

"I don't think so, but I don't think it matters anymore. It's all over Peyton, it's the best thing for all of us," Lucas said. Peyton smiled and nodded.

"Yes it is."

The next day Lucas walked through the courtyard of the school, waving to his friends as he passed. On his left sitting at a bench was Brooke with a group of her friends. The waved with a smile to her, which was readily returned.

He walked a little further, seeing Peyton leaning against Jake underneath a tree. They waved to him, smiling as he passed.

On the steps up to the school he found Haley and Nathan standing together, laughing. He walked over to them to say hi.

"Morning," he greeted. Nathan nodded with a grin and Haley smiled in greeting.

"Hey, Lucas," she said. He looked at him watch.

"Damn, I'm late for a meeting with Mr. Lewis. I'll see you two later," he said. He waved his goodbye and ran the rest of the way up the steps to the school, which would be the basis of his life for the next year. It was definitely a good day to be alive. The sun was shining and the temperature was just right. Never had Lucas felt so free. He was ready to live.

The End

Okay, so yea, that's the end, I know it's cheap, but I'm in a rush to get off the comp.


End file.
